Maids Make House Calls
by rupert-grint-luver
Summary: Have you ever thought of what the HP characters houses were like, on the inside. What dirt are they hiding? Clean their room as Cherry. Will you hook up? Spread rumors? Loosing your job? Your reviews will make your life. What ever you review will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but a girl can dream! Thanks to Kimmeth for letting me use her idea for this story! The main idea was her Wizards Washing Service! I used my idea for Maids Make House Calls, now on with the story.

!#$&()+!3$&()+!34$&()+!3$&()+!#$&()

"Next!" Came a bored tone. You opened the door and stepped in. "Name?" The same tone. "Um, M-my name is-" This lady was starting to frighten you.

"Ok." Another lady walked into the room, much more pretty and nice looking. She sat down next to the scary plump woman. They whispered. "What do your friends call you?" The nice lady asked.

"Well, uh, they call me Cherry." You answered. The plump woman got up and left the room. You let out a sigh of relief. "So, you look like a young girl. Your application says you are," She paused to look at a yellow piece on paper. "19?" She asked. "Yes, I am." You nodded. You started twirling your hair, nervous habit.

"Now," She leaned forward in her chair. "You can sit if you would like." She motioned to a chair. "Oh." You sat down quietly. "Why would a young pretty girl like you want to be a maid?" She asked. I looked around, her nametag said Jenna. "Well, Jenna. I uh, I need the money?" You let out a little laugh.

"That's good. Are you good with children? You will also be babysitting with your age range." Jenna pulled out a pen and a notepad and scribbled down something. "Im great with children, I have 2 sisters and a brother, Im fine with babysitting." You start to feel your back pocket vibrate. _Not now! Not now! _You had a text message on my phone ((Sometimes you praised muggle technoligy most times you didnt This wasnt one of those times)).

Jenna supposedly heard a phone and walked out of the room for a moment. You opened you mobile and checked the message. _Hey Cherry what's up? How's the interview? _Jacob, how could he? Jacob has been your boyfriend for eh, about 7 months almost. You text him back quickly.

_Uhm, Im really sorry were gonna have to break up. I need my space. Oh, and I know about you and Callie. _You send that with a smile. You had found him cheating on you with your best friend Callie, you were at a so called 'muggle' party and you really had to 'go' but the bathroom door was closed so you had knocked and nobody answered so you walked in and nearly peed your pants at what you saw. You ran back out and contemplated what you saw you had kept it a secret until you found it was a reason to break up with him.

After pondering the memory you delete him from your contacts and block him. "Whatever." You whisper. You straighten up in your seat as Jenna walks back in the room. "I talked to the references in back and you got the job. You will start with 12 dollars an hour pay. Here's your uniform." She threw you an old knee length what you though was suppost to me some kind of skirt and a pink elbow length shirt.

"You can re-design it your-self. It's kind of ugly. You really dont even have to wear it." She gave a little laugh. Your 16 year old sister is an aspiring fashion designer so you think she can make it. "Thanks so much." You run outside and grab your broom you flew here on; you quickly get home and sprint inside. "Holly!" You shout. You run upstairs two at a time. "Knock your self out." You open the door a crack and throw the outfit in. You hear her sewing machine start up as you plop on your bed.

"Chewy!" You baby brothers only 3 and can't pronounce correctly. "Yesh Danny?" You always baby-talk to him, you pick him up and put it on your lap. "Doggy took my toy." He whined. "Oh? We'll have to put Socks in time-out then." You stand up and put him on your hip and walk down stairs. "Socks!" The little dog came running out of its house. He had Danny's little teddy bear in his mouth. He dropped it at your feet. You put Danny down and he picks it up and runs back in the house.

"Socks." You repeat sternly. You pick the muggle Yorkie up and carry it in the house and set him in a big cardboard box. "No." You say sternly. "Done!" "Holly? That was fast." You see your sister speeding around the corner with a gorgeous outfit.

"I was so pumped!" You take it and examine it. She un-hemmed the skirt so it was frayed and adorable. The shirt was a pink spaghetti strap. "You know im a maid right?" You ask. "I know. You'll be a hot maid!" You thank her and head up to get some sleep.

!#$&()+!3$&()+!34$&()+!3$&()+!#$&()

A/N Tell me whose house you think Cherry should clean. The trio is out of Hogwarts and Cherry is single. The possibilities are endless! Please comment and request a person whose dirt you want Cherry to dig up!


	2. Ron Weasley

Disclaimer… Uhm, hi. I know you not reading this but I guess I _have_ to put it. This story was helped by Kimmeth and blah, blah, blah. I don't own Harry Potter, I only own, Cherry and her family… Blah, I don't own Socks the dog. I don't know why I put that there. Blah, Socks the dog just POPPED into my mind. Blah, blah, blah, Im a monster fear me. Not. Ok on with the story. This was for Kimmeth but I accidentally deleted the other story so I had to re-type it and repost it… SORRY! Ha, ha. Special quote! "Save a broom ride a Quidditch player huh, Im a Quidditch player." "Uh, Id rather not…"

"Ron! Maids coming im ten minutes! Hurry up!" Yelled Molly, Ron's mum. "Mum! Im 17 I don't need a babysitter." Ron whined back while putting the dishes away. "The babysitters for Ginny, Ron. She's also a maid that's gonna help clean up."

Ginny came running down stairs. "Mum, Im 15 I _don't_ need a babysitter." Ginny said through her gritted teeth. "Ok, love you too bye." Mrs. Weasley was already out the door. Ginny started flipping through a fashion magazine, obviously miffed.

About ten minutes into the issue there was a knock at the door. "Ron get the door." Ginny told her brother robotically. "Geez, Ginny seriously you've gone mental." Ron walked over and opened the door while Ginny put down her magazine to get a comfortable spot on the couch. "Eww!!!!!!" Ginny shouted just as Ron's hand reached the doorknob causing him to jump. "What??" Ron yelled in panic. "Are you OK?" Came a sweet voice from the other side of the door. "Ron! Ron. Eww!" Ginny pulled out a red pair of boxers from the couch. "Ron! What are these doing in here!!! Gross!" At the sight of the 'gross' red musty boxers Ginny flung them at Ron. "Whoa. How'd those get down here?" Ron said sarcastically. With a flick of his wand Ron sent the gross-worthy boxers up-stairs with a banishing spell. He then opened up the door and slammed it shut quickly.

"Ginny it's for you. The lady you hired to clean your room is here." "I didn't hire anybody…" Ginny turned red. "That was kind of rude!" A sing-song voice came through the door. Ron opened up the door again. "Sorry about that." Ginny came up and stood next to him. "Uh, you're _not _Carrie." Ginny said. "_No, _but I am _Cherry_, and no. I haven't come to clean your room. Well actually yah. I have. Really depends on how nice Im feeling." You tell the two children or teenagers which ever you prefer.

"Oh! So you're the maid mum hired." Ginny shook your hand. "Thanks nice to meet you…" "Ginny's the name and this is my Git of a brother, Ronald Bilius Weasley, age 17 resides at Hogwarts during the school year. Currently single. Has a picture of Aunt-" Ginny was cut off by Ron who was currently flaming red in the face. Same color as his air you thought. "Ginny shut-up. Now." Ron embarrassedly spoke.

"Oh, well." Ginny went to go re-paint her nails with a spell that Lavender Brown taught her. "So," You start off chewing your gum, Ron was surprisingly cute. You make a mental note to keep all the info Ginny listed. "Can you show me around, you know. Jenny says I need to see before I clean. Yah, I know weird stuff." Ron let out a nervous chuckle as do you when you finish your sentence.

"Ok, so let's go through the living room." Ron walked you to the room there Ginny was reading her magazine. You run a finger across the table and look at your finger. "Eww." That was all you could say. I mean you see your finger and where once there was a creamy colored piece of skin that is now black and dusty.

"Yeah, Im sorry about that." Ron turned red again. "It's Ok." Ron walked you through the rest of the house and brings you back down stairs. "Ok then, I guess I should get started." You grab your bucket. You weren't ready to wear you hot-maid outfit yet so you wore a pair of grey sweats which surprisingly cute you thought when they were rolled up and a pink tank top that said 'save a broom, ride a Quidditch player.'. "You know Im a Quidditch player; I play for the house team in Gryffindor, Im keeper." Ron was having the hots for you, you thought. His looks won't get him every where but his pretty fancy-able himself. "Cool." You get a rag out of your bag and some of 'Skiff's magical dirt, grime, and other gross stuff cleaner!' and spray it on the kitchen table and start scrubbing. You heard a nasty thud and you dropped your supplies.

"Ah!" You yell in panic. "It's ok. It's just Errol it must be a letter from Percy." Ron opened a nasty looking window to let the owl in. You go back to your boring job and as you finish the able you think is big enough to fit about 30 people, you move to the windows. You take out your wand and fix a crack in the window and return to cleaning. About an hour and a half later. You check on Ron and Ginny, hey: part of the job is babysitting too. "Ron! Ginny! Where are you?" You had walked out into the back yard and looked all around. They were nowhere to be found. "Oh, crap." You mumble.

"Hey! Ouch!" An apple had hit you in the head. But the apple tree was all they way across the yard. 'Weird' you think. "I told you I was a Quidditch player!" Ron yelled from his broom about 20 feet above you. "Yah, right, you're the one who dropped the apple you git!" Ginny shouted. You hear your self laugh a bit louder that you expected. "Bill's old broom is in the shed if you wanna play, sure it's a shooting star but it'll do." Ginny offered. "Oh, its fine I rode my broom here." You Accioed your broom from the front yard and went up in the air. With a swift move you intercepted the apple from Ron.

It was a funny game of 'keep away' Ron was in the middle for a while. "A little slow on the broom, huh?" You kid Ron. "It's not my fault. It's the stupid broom. It's _old_." Ron bumped you from behind. "Ok, I should stop now." You get off the broom and get back too cleaning. "That was no fun." You hear Ron try to whisper as you go inside.

You snicker to your self. "He's way out of his league, in women and Quidditch!" You were done with the whole down stairs and the fireplace was clean enough to eat out of. Ok, not really but you get the point. You head upstairs; you think starting at the top would be best. You know you could just clean the house with a whip of your wand but when you see Ron's room which was clearly marked on the door '**Tall, Gangly, Dull, Red-head lives here. AKA: Ron**.' "Ok that's weird." You try to clean if off but it was hexed on. You check every other room; Ginny's was the only one that was sort of dirty. You wave your wand, which you weren't really supposed to but you wanted to learn more about Ron. You open the door to Ron's room.

"Dang!" You almost shout. Ron's room was a complete mess. "Uhm…" You didn't know where to start. You didn't want to magic the room clean for you wanted to learn more about this 'tall-gangly-dull-red-head-that-lives-here' kid. You shove everything to the sides of the room and rip the bed clothes off the mattress. "Eww." Once again: all you can say.

There were candy wrappers, chocolate frog cards, everything you could think of. You Banish the candies into a near by trash can and put the washed bed clothes on the mattress. You looked you the window and saw a muggle Frisbee being tossed around the yard.

You look under the bed and find clothes. You look in the dresser, and see no clothes. "Hmm," This boy had some weird was of putting his stuff away. You use your magic to get the clothes out from under the bed. "Ug," This was nasty. Once you really look, they weren't really actually dirty. They just had a bit of dust on them. You use Skiff's cleaner once again. "Man, when they _say_ anything they _mean _anything!" You say in amazement. The dust was gone and you folded the clothes in the drawers. You check under the bed for anything else.

"Huh?" Boxers, you found. In disgust you toss them on the floor again. Magical Skiff to the rescue! The boxers were once clean again. From the window you hear an, "Uh oh…" Ron that must be, "Dad's gonna kill you!" Ginny was probably right." You looked out the window again and see Ron fly into a giant tree. Ginny hovered close to the window. "Boxer boy to the rescue, aye?" You laugh. "Ha-ha." Ginny laughed also. You clean the stuff that you had moved to the side of the room and it was over. You were done. "Finally!"

You sit on Ron's bed. Since Molly's kind of a neat freak her room was OK, but you could tell in that house it was one man for him-self. Molly opened the door as you had gotten downstairs. "Wow, that didn't seem like four hours." You tell Molly. "You're telling me! Thanks for coming over, here." She pays you twelve galleons. "Uh, I was only supposed to get ten." You hand her two galleons back. "Keep it." She puts your hand back. "Thanks!" You say. "Ronald! Ginny! Come say Good bye to Cherry!" The two kids come in and say bye. Ginny gives you a hug and Ron shook your hand. As you leave you hear the words, "Mum, Ron-" "It was not me!" "Mum, Ron got Dad's Frisbee stuck in the tree!" Ginny had said. "Did not!" "Ron!" Molly said. That was all you needed to hear. You left that house on your broom laughing.


End file.
